Pickup
There are many a few types of pickups in TSKT, and can be acquired in many ways (enemy drops, certain items, shops). Coins Coins are a type of pickup that can be found from Chests, losing a Golden Heart, Enemies or from collecting certain Items that give coins, players can also get 200 coins for their Total Coin Count by beating a Daily Run. After spawning on the floor they can be walked over to be picked up (even if the coins are on top of solid tiles or over a pit, but it would require flight to get to) except when the player has 99 coins (the coin will be pushed away when trying to get it). Each coin collected also counts towards the players total coin amount outside of the current run. These are shown on the main menu in the top-right of the menu. They can be used for Shops, Friendly Mimics, buying/unlocking items for the wardrobe, upgrading Pets or unlocking Midas. is worth 1 coin. is worth 5 coins. is worth 10 coins. is worth 20 coins. Hearts Heart's are used to replenish the players health and can be sacrificed in sacrifice rooms. Half-hearts ("+1 HP" in game) will replenish half of an empty heart container while full hearts recover an entire empty container. There are also special hearts that always come after red heart containers that have special effects when lost. The player can hold up to 16 hearts in their display but it is shown that the player can pick up one more heart afterwards that will not be shown (making it 17 total hearts that can be held or 34 hit's of damage before death). Heart containers can be acquired through the sacrifice room's or through items. Regular Heart's that can fill up empty heart containers. Drops 1-5 coins when a full gold heart is lost. Recharges the players item partially when fully lost. Once lost the player will have about 2-3 seconds of extra invincibility frames until they take damage again. Damages all enemies in the current room when lost, will usually kill most normal enemies. Freezes all enemies in the room when lost for 2 seconds, they will start moving again after. Keys Normal Keys Keys are a pickup and a crucial part of The Slime-king's Tower game play, as they can be used to open Shops, Item Rooms, Boss Rooms, Heart Shops and Mimic Rooms. Most keys will drop from Grey Chests or from Enemies, all Shops also include infinite keys for the price of 4 Coins along with some items also giving or allowing the player to earn more keys (e.g. Watchman or Key Generator). Boss Keys Boss Keys are a different kind of key that are used to unlock Boss Rooms after beating the Mini-Boss of the Floor. These keys can only be obtained through this method and no other (currently known) way to obtain more than 1 per floor exist's nor does a way to keep them through floors exist (as the player must use them to beat the Boss and finish the floor). Bombs Bombs can be used in the game to blow up certain objects, find secret rooms, unlock Skeleton's Lair or to deal 50 damage to an enemy if they are in the range of it when it explodes. It will also hurt the player for half a heart of damage if they are in the range of it as well upon explosion. There are also Missiles that damage enemies and home onto them. Bombs do 50 damage to any enemies it damages, this can be upgraded with some items, along with it's range and effect. Missiles do x2.5 the players base damage to enemies and will home in on them. Chests Chests are what the player will usually find to get pickup's, chests that do have pickups are usually smaller than a usual item chest (shown below). The most common way to find these chest's are through Secret Rooms. Commonly contains heart's such as Skull Hearts or Time Hearts. Commonly contains 1-3 Coins or Gold Hearts. Always will contain some EXP that the player will collect when opened. A regular chest that contains one Item from any pool. A chest found in Item Rooms with that type of pool. Spawns after the Boss of the Floor is killed and always has something from the boss pool of items.